


Fine Lines#3: A Group Meeting

by AYangThang



Series: Fine Lines [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Discussions of sharing submissives (BDSM), F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, group meeting, mentions of subdrop, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Yang is Winter's willing submissive, but she doesn't do well on her own. She flourishes when she is in the company of others, and that's a need that Winter is always sure to take care of. There's just one problem, Winter has a very demanding job and has been called away for business. Before she can leave, she needs to see that Yang's needs are met. In her mind, there is only one way to decide that. Several members of the playgroup gather together to discuss who Yang should stay with while Winter an Weiss go out of town for work.(A world building piece, to introduce the major characters often seen within the "Fine Lines" one shot series.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, others
Series: Fine Lines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fine Lines#3: A Group Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA

They were a closely knit group of friends from many different walks of life. Sharing glasses of wine, they gathered for a group meeting within the Schnee family townhouse. Due to their wealth and the size of their home, Winter and Weiss were ones of the few in their group to have a formalized playroom. It rested in the confines of the family’s finished basement, plenty large enough to host their gatherings. They even had a sitting room to accompany it, meaning that they were most often the hosts of the group’s gatherings.

Those in power sat in fine leather armchairs, while those that had relinquished that power had to find their own space. Some chose to use the provided cushions to sit on the elaborate marble floor. Some chose to find their comfort elsewhere.

Winter sipped on her wine as she crossed one leg over the other, the cushion beside her chair notably empty as the rest of the group made themselves comfortable. Winter was in no position to judge. As a general rule, tonight had been marked a low protocol gathering, informal and relaxed. Even so, some of the submissive attendees were more schooled than others, simply because their dominant counterparts expected them to be. Their group was large, built over the years by meticulous planning, careful screenings, and invitations only.

First there were the otherwise unattached submissive people within the group. Ciel, Reese, and Trifa taking their seats where they might like, none of them keen to sit on the floor when protocol or scene didn’t demand for it. Then there were the unattached dominants. Arslan, Harriet, and Sienna, the three of them taking a nearby loveseat they had unofficially become ‘theirs’ given the way they often sat together to plot and scheme in the most delightful ways.

Then there were the couples, the majority of the group. Each couple had their own dynamic, either romantic or otherwise, and their own protocols to go along with it. It wasn’t Winter’s place to ridicule that. Instead her eyes drifted to the clock sitting upon a small circular table. "In accordance to our rulebook the wine shall be put away in five minuets. If your glasses need tending you should see to that now. Sparkling cider will be served with dinner as usual, although the normal non-alcoholic refreshments can be found in the usual location, should you seek something else." 

“We’re still missing people, but I say we break out the snacks anyway.” Nora, quite the little chatterbox pointed out while squirming around on Ren’s lap. The identifiable brat by her nature. Always getting into some manner of trouble. “I’m starving.”

The man merely shoved the glass of water into her hands as he rolled his eyes. “In due time, Nora.”

Finally the sounds of footfalls clacked down the long staircase. “Apologies for being late.” Glynda replied, the last to arrive. Professionally, she was Weiss’s personal assistant. Off the record, she was a long standing family friend that Winter kept a rather profound relationship with. “I didn’t anticipate the flood of incident reports to hit my inbox this morning. I was still sorting through them when I received your text about gathering together.”

“I wasn’t either, believe me. Either way, think nothing of it.” Winter said with a soft shrug and a tiny nod to the blond woman. Usually, she was the one running a little late to the gatherings, her position in the family company keeping her on her toes. “It isn’t as if you can control workplace obligations, hopefully we’ll settle all of this once we reach Atlas.”

“Still, I attempt to make a point of punctuality. I must offer my apologies either way.” Glynda replied as she took her usual seat in the open armchair at Winter’s side. “I’m afraid that the text I received was fairly vague. Was this a social call, or was there something we needed to discuss?”

“Why can’t it be both? We do have a small matter to discuss among the group for the sake of transparency, but it won’t take long. After that I thought we might enjoy a dinner together and partake to the playroom as we see fit.” Winter said then, her hand gesturing to a chair that wasn’t occupied. “Perhaps you should make yourself comfortable. As you can see, we already have.”

“A fine idea.” Glynda replied sitting down in a nearby chair.

“I’m surprised Pyrrha isn’t with you.” Kali said idly. “For that matter, Blake has yet to arrive.”

“Blake and Ruby won’t be attending. She’s too busy arguing with the legal department, and Ruby doesn’t attend without Blake. As Glynda said, it’s been a very chaotic morning. As far as why Pyrrha isn’t here…” Winter trailed off, looking to Glynda for clarification.

“Someone needed to arrange our flights to Atlas. She’s completing our travel plans as we speak. After that, she’ll be packing our things and tidying the apartment one final time before we leave.” Glynda said with the tiniest hint of concern in her voice. “She is not well, I must returning home after the meeting and our usual supper.”

“Velvet, pour Glynda a small glass of wine.” Coco instructed, looking down to the woman who had been sitting placidly between Coco’s legs waiting for the meeting to begin. A soft spoken word of understanding slipped by Velvet’s lips. Then she got up and retrieved the wine bottle. Coco regarded Glynda seriously. “What's wrong with Pyrrha, Is she ill?”

“Subdrop, rather pointedly might I add.” Glynda murmured, her fingers sliding across her forehead with concern.

“Play related?” Winter wondered then.

“No, in this case I almost wish it was. If it were then the solution would be simple. This is different entirely. You see, I forcefully removed her from her workplace duties today, she didn’t respond well. I found it imperative that she take a break, but that comes along with its own risks.” Glynda reported, another sigh slipping from her lips. “Aptly, that she feels quite powerless to do anything about the most the most recent scandal taking place in the news."

"That is far from her concern." Winter noted.

"Yes, I informed her of that. However, she tends to put others before herself. She would rather suffer so that others don't have to. I’d like to think she will bounce back rather quickly, but I believe that would be relative to how quickly we manage to clean up the mess."

“Well, now that everyone that was expected to arrive has, I suppose now is the perfect time to explain.” Winter said as she watched Velvet pour a glass of wine from the bottle, serving it to Glynda timidly before returning to her place between Coco’s legs. The Faunus received a soft scratch behind one of her long ears for her trouble, and she closed her eyes in bliss. Winter couldn’t help but take a small pleasure in that. “As some of you have already been informed, I must go to Atlas and deal with some business at the corporate offices. Weiss is attending as well, and I was hoping to discuss an arrangement to keep Yang occupied while we’re away.”

“Shouldn’t she be joining us for this conversation?” Coco asked, watching as Winter merely shook her head slightly.

“She is with Weiss for the time being, so I shall decide for Yang instead.” Winter said, reaching for her scroll which sat on the arm of her chair. “That being said, Weiss added a stipulation of her own. Namely, that Yang isn’t to be left in the care of either Cinder or Coco.”

“I can’t believe Weiss still has a bug up her ass about that…” Cinder complained, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. Her own submissive kneeling on the floor with her head resting in her mistress’s lap. The cruelest dommie of the bunch by far, she ruled over any willing submissive without fail. She had a sadistic streak a mile wide, and a list of kinks that weren’t for the faint of heart. “I’ve only left marks on Yang once, and it was by request.”

“Well, Yang has absolutely no restraint, so I do see the concern.” Glynda replied humorously. “Besides, your own little pet can be quite vicious when she wants to be.”

Neo lifted her head to regard Glynda with the barest hint of agitation, but she felt the warm hand of her mistress sink into her long hair. The non-verbal warning causing Neo to lay her head back down and get comfortable. The meeting didn’t concern her in the slightest, and her personal opinion didn’t matter. She was to mind her mistress and show some level of respect. That was Cinder’s law.

“I rest my case.” Glynda said, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

“Touché.” Cinder murmured with a shrug, swirling her wine glass before taking a small sip. “What can I say? It pleases me, and from what I personally witnessed, Yang had absolutely no complaints.”

“Yes, well Weiss certainly did.” Winter told them. “I’m certainly not in any position to argue semantics with my sister regarding the situation.”

“Nor should we expect you to.” Coco remarked simply. “It would be rather poor form to disregard her worries, seeing as distressing her would only upset Yang in the long run.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Winter agreed. Idly she glanced around the room, rather enjoying the relaxing afternoon. “Besides that Cinder, we’ll be gone a bit longer than you might find preferable. You only accept full power exchanges, and Yang never has responded well to that for long periods.”

“She’s a people pleaser, but she does enjoy her own sense of agency too.” Kali agreed slowly. “I don’t mind seeing after her, but you should know that Ghira will not be returning from his travel across the kingdoms for quite some time. He would not be there, so Yang would be left solely to me.”

“Meaning Yang will be pampered beyond belief…” Cinder pointed out. “You’d spoil her into a brat before you know it. We already have Nora, and she’s plenty bratty for all of us. Imagine Yang getting that hard to manage.”

“Hey! Don’t forget my partner in crime.” Nora said, sticking her tongue out at Coco.

“Nora…” Ren groused quietly.

“Sorry Ren…” Nora said, deflating a little.

“Ruby is far better behaved than you are anyway.” Coco deadpanned. “Cinder’s point still stands. You might be a switch, but your too soft on the subs, Kali.”

“I catch my flies with honey, not venom.” Kali said with a flick of her ear. The golden rings tinkling softly as they brushed together.

“Honey is all well and good, but you’re a little too sweet on her.” Sienna finally voiced from her far corner of the room. “You’re a big ball of fluff in that way. At least if I take her, she'll have a disciplined routine.” 

“You have a key to my home. If you’d like to get your claws into her that badly you could simply just come over like a sensible person.” Kali said with a soft chuckle, causing Sienna’s eyes to widen hungrily. “That’s the problem with most of you lot. You’re so eager that you look down your nose to spite your face. Sharing is caring, after all.”

"Are you implying we'd get to wreck your tight little ass too?" Arslan asked.

"My husband has been gone for weeks on business he can't avoid." Kali shrugged. "You do the math."

“What you do with Yang while I'm away is up to you so long as you adhere to her limits. Although, that leads me to another point. She’s entering into the boxing area on Saturday night. Any playtime you have should keep that in consideration.” Winter warned them. “Kali, I realize that you’re more than willing to look after Yang, but she will sustain quite the beating in the ring, she always does.”

“I don’t know why she continues such a vicious sport.” Kali murmured unhappily.

“She’s going up against me.” Yatsuhashi spoke up softly at Coco’s side.

“Which means they’re going to beat the unholy shit out of each other while people pay to watch…” Coco laughed.

“I will be careful, and so will she.” Yatsuhashi said dryly, disliking that assessment. “We’re professional boxers, not barbarians.”

“How is that possible?” Kali asked him. “You’re a man, and she’s a woman.”

“It’s a charity fight, a flair match. It has little to do with actually winning, and more to do with showing off for the crowd. Therefore it isn’t bracketed by weight or regulated by gender. We readily agreed to do it.” At that, he took his water glass and drained it thoroughly. “As I said, we will be careful. We take our matches seriously. Knowing when to bow out of a match is just as vital as knowing when to stand your ground. Yang is competent, as am I.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Kali told him with a soft shake of her head.

“Yang insisted, in fact I’d go so far as to say she suggested it.” Winter said, still a little displeased that the match was going forward. “Weiss attempted to talk her out of it, but Yang wouldn’t hear any of it. As for me, I have absolutely no control over her boxing career. In that regard, she does what she wants.”

“Sounds to me like you need to put a thicker collar on your wayward sub.” Cinder laughed darkly.

“Oh, hush.” Winter scoffed. “At least I know Yang can and does think for herself on occasion.”

“I think it’s a great idea, personally.” Coco said, a smirk forming on her lips. “The two champions in their respective divisions facing off. It should raise quite a bit on money for Vale’s Faunus outreach program. I can see why she insistent, and to be honest I plan to attend the match in person. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Kali, are you sure you are willing to see after Yang, knowing this?” Winter asked her. “My hours will be long, and if Yang were to go with us she would be alone for the majority of the time. Normally, I’d assign Glynda to see over her, but it currently sounds as if that’s impossible. I’d think Pyrrha probably needs her full attention when we’re not flooded with interviews and meetings.”

“You know you don’t have to ask. I’m always happy to keep Yang at my side.” Kali said without hesitation. “I assume she’ll be coming home with me this evening?”

“That would be preferable, yes.” Winter nodded. “I’ll go inform her. In the meantime, argue amongst yourselves what we’ll be ordering for dinner. I don’t mind one way or the other.”

\--

It was rare that both siblings needed to go to the SDC headquarters at the same time. However, it was also rare that the SDC managed to get into quite so much trouble. The Schnee family prided itself on its firm hold over the dust industry, Weiss and Winter running the company as the CEO and COO respectfully. Usually only Winter made the flight out to the offices when things truly ran amok, but, a few times a year, they both made the flight.

Yang couldn’t help but fixate on that fateful flight, and the fact they’d be leaving. She didn’t take to the concept very well, longstanding abandonment issues inciting a fear that they may not return one day.

The blonde toyed with her collar idly once more. The constant reminder lingered with her. With the collar on, she belonged to Winter. The elder of the two siblings invited Yang to play with darker desires and questionable temptations. It wasn’t love, at least, not in the same sense. If it was love, it was a vastly different kind. Yang still wasn't sure how to define that.

Sometimes she wondered if she even should...

Winter had very little interest in the same flowery pursuits that Weiss enjoyed. She took a much greater pleasure in Yang physically. Yang was happy to live there with them, and being under Winter’s control more often than not. Even outside of play, Winter still held a mild authority over Yang simply because the blonde was eager to please. It also helped that she lived a very good life within the household, pampered with more luxury that she would ever be able to afford if she were still living her own apartment.

The door rattled, not budging since it was locked. A knock came upon the door a moment later, sharp and commanding. “Why is this locked?”

“I didn’t do it!” Yang called out, denying any involvement in pointedly breaking one of Winter’s rules. "Totally wasn't me."

“Why do you think its locked, genius?” Weiss retorted while matching her sister in tone. The younger sibling unhappily flung herself off the bed to find her robe. She _could_ break the rule, often _did_ break the rule, and she didn't rightly care. It didn't apply to her. “I’m indecent, and that’s the last thing you need to see.”

Winter sighed, knowing that there was no possible way that her sister and Yang were having sex. That only happened on marked occasions, and Weiss didn’t have any underwear that might even be remotely considered revealing. She had no idea what indecency entailed, but she was sure it was nothing that would trouble her. “Alright, I’m waiting.” Winter called back, amused at her younger sister’s level of modesty. It was hardly needed.

Weiss opened the door once she found herself sufficiently covered. Hands on her hips, she gave her sister a knowing scowl. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Yang, you’ll be staying with Kali while Weiss and I are away.” Winter told the blond, a single finger beckoning Yang to come and greet her properly. The blond eagerly did, crossing the room in record time. Blue eyes inspected her before she leaned in and captured Yang’s lips with her own. Weiss just averted her gaze at the display, looking down at her scroll to occupy her time. Finally the kiss was through, but the burning gaze was far from diminished. “Get dressed into something particularly pleasing to the eye. Then you may tend to our guests and order dinner from the eatery they’ve decided upon.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Yang said, offering Winter a single kiss on the cheek before making a beeline to her closet. Meanwhile, the sisters stepped out of the room to allow Yang to prepare.

“That discussion lasted longer than I anticipated.” Weiss told her as she softly closed the now unlocked door behind her.

“I had to be sure that Kali was willing to take her.” Winter replied. “Honestly, I expected Coco to put up a bit of a fight, considering the incoming match.”

“Coco is too rough.” Weiss said sternly. “I meant what I said about that. Neither Coco nor Cinder are to be left in charge of her. Kali will keep a respectable eye on them.”

“Yatsuhashi is quite gentle, though. He could have seen after Yang just as well.”

“He is also a switch.” Weiss told her. “Which as I understand it means that Coco takes control of him too, on occasion.”

“She does, yes.” Winter agreed as they proceeded down the hallway. “Although I’m sure she would be mindful considering the impending boxing match. She knows how to better care for their injuries, Velvet particularly since she is a nurse.”

“Regardless, I don’t approve, and that’s final.”

“So be it then.” Winter replied. “Will you be joining us in the play room tonight? If so, I need to have someone set up the privacy screens.”

Weiss thought on this for a moment. The privacy screens were required for Yang and Ruby’s comfort to keep the sisters out of eyesight when they were both in attendance among the group. It helped serve another purpose, however, allowing Weiss a place away from the more sexually explicit scenes that would inevitably take place. She didn’t join in BDSM play very often, and when she did, she was the least adventurous among them.

Finally she nodded. “Yes, I do believe I’ll be joining for a short time. Have the screens in place, please. For now I have some final business to attend to. I’ll be in the office. As for dinner, just have Yang order for me. She knows what I like.”

“Indeed.” Winter nodded.

They parted ways at the far door, the one with a snowflake burned into the wood. The key to the office was kept in a small end table, concealed inside a velvet case away from prying eyes. It was a paranoid level of security, Weiss knew, but she still she kept the practice. She sat down at her desk, sighing as she turned one of the photograph sitting atop it to face her. The photo was one that made her heart ache as she tapped the glass gently.

Yang looked so happy then. She had been happy too. The two of them relaxing on a picnic blanket, sandwiches in hand. Ruby had taken the photo, a moment when nothing bogged down their lives or made things overly complicated. Weiss lived for those days, rare as they were. Her eyes drifted to the screen as she got to work, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see Yang smile like that for far longer than she would have liked.

Yang hated when they left without her, and if she was honest with herself, Weiss hated it too.


End file.
